grimm_nbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Timothy Perkal
Timothy Croftin Perkal, alias Lawrence Anderson, is a character on NBC's Grimm. He débuts in the first episode of the fourth season. He is portrayed by guest star Brian Letscher. History Spy Posing as Lawrence Anderson, Timothy visited Henry Slocombe at his home. Timothy told him that his name was Lawrence Anderson and that he was a friend of Danny Rivera's. Henry said that Danny had always spoken highly of him. Timothy then told him that Danny had been in a terrible accident. Henry invited Timothy in and asked what he'd heard and how bad it was. Timothy told him it was some sort of severe head injury, and he then woged into a Gedächtnis Esser. Timothy grabbed Henry with his hands as he uses four of his tentacles to go into the back of Henry's head. After a few minutes, Timothy finished his attack on Henry. He collected himself and stood up while Henry was disoriented on the ground. Timothy grabbed his stuff and was about to leave when Henry's girlfriend, Alexandra, walked in. She immediately ran over to Henry and noticed the blood on the back of his head. Timothy then ran after her as she tried to grab her phone. Timothy grabbed a little statue and hit her over the head, killing her. Timothy grabbed her keys and drove off in her car. Timothy drove to a river and threw the statue into the water. He then called someone he works with to inform him of what happened, and the man said he was coming. Later, Timothy was in a restaurant sitting at a table with his laptop as he went through the memories he stole from Henry to get remote web access to Henry's work. As he transferred information, workers at Henry's job noticed what was going on. Thinking that it was Henry working from home, Kent Vickers called Henry's phone to ask what he was doing but got no answer, and right after he hung up, the data was finished being transferred, so Timothy logged out and left the restaurant. The man Timothy called earlier met him at a different restaurant. The man told Timothy they'd run out of time and that he needs to deliver. The man said they needed to prove to their client that what Timothy was stealing was worth the fee they were asking. Timothy wrote an equation down on a napkin and told the man to give it to the client, as it was a key piece to the CVA project. The man left, and Timothy soon followed. As he was about to get into the car, a couple officers came up to him and asked for his ID. He was brought to the precinct for questioning about what happened at Henry's house. Nick and Hank questioned Timothy, and after he told them his story, they had him write down everything he remembered about the night before. When he was done, the detectives let him go, but they told him the car was staying with them. Timothy got his personal items and left the precinct. Once he crossed the street from the precinct, Trubel, wearing a hood, hat, and sunglasses, acted like a mugger and tried to grab Timothy's stuff. Timothy grabbed her and woged. Trubel escaped his grasp and ran to the car where Nick and Hank were to confirm that Timothy was a Gedächtnis Esser. Trubel then got back out of the car to follow Timothy. Timothy entered the as Trubel shadowed him. After checking in, Timothy took the elevator up to his room's floor. In his room, he grabbed some stuff from his bag, took his shirt off, and went to the bathroom. Timothy then proceeded to dye his hair. Timothy, having dyed his hair black and donning a pair of thick black glasses, accessed Henry Slocombe's memories to obtain Kent Vickers' phone number and address. He called Kent and spun him a story about how Henry had been in an accident. He arranged to meet Kent at his home so he could fill him in on everything. Timothy took a bus to Kent's house. When Timothy arrived at Kent's house, Kent questioned him about Henry's injury. Timothy then asked for a glass of water, and Kent left the room to get it. Just then, Timothy saw Trubel outside looking around the house. She approached a glass door and peered inside, where she saw Kent knocked out on the floor. As she turned around, Timothy hit her in the head with a piece of firewood, knocking her out. In Kent's house, Timothy slapped Trubel back to consciousness and asked her why she was following him. After she didn't say anything, he told her it didn't matter because he would find out. He said, "It's all in there," as he tapped her forehead. He woged, and Trubel squeezed her eyes shut. Timothy went over to Kent, who was still unconscious on the floor, and rolled him onto his back. He then began stealing his memories. Trubel, whose hands were tied behind her back, ran up and attacked Timothy using just her feet and knees. After a short fight, Timothy overcame her and threw her through a glass coffee table, knocking her out. He told her that she could lie all she wanted, but he would get the truth out of her. He woged and latches his tentacles onto Trubel's head. Timothy started consuming Trubel's memories and saw the traumatic things she'd dealt with because she was a Grimm. He broke off contact and looked into her eyes, retracted, and scrambled across the room, shouting that she was a Grimm as Trubel's memories kept running through his head. Nick and Hank burst in, and Hank handcuffed Timothy. Later, Timothy woke up in his cell screaming as Trubel's dark memories kept going through his mind. Appearances References Category:Wesen Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Gedächtnis Esser